1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular rack systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved "knockdown" modular, vertical, formed-wire rack system, which is especially well suited for commercial use with conventional removable pans for holding items, such as commercial bakery products, and which may be readily assembled and disassembled without tools to facilitate shipping, storing, and cleaning.
Although the rack system of the present invention is especially well-suited for use with removable pans for holding baking products in the food service industries, it can be used with equal advantage in combination with a variety of generally flat trays or the like, in many other commercial, industrial and residential applications and environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular shelving systems are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,138,123 (Maslow) and 3,208,408 (Maslow) disclose knockdown shelving units that have achieved great commercial success under the trademark ERECTA SHELF of Applicant's Assignee, InterMetro Industries Corporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508 (Maslow) discloses a modular adjustable shelving system that has also achieved great commercial success under InterMetro Industries' trademark SUPER ERECTA SHELF. This system comprises a formed-wire shelf component having a frusto-conically-shaped collar at each corner for receiving a support post. Each collar tapers outwardly toward its lower extremity when viewed in normal use. Generally cylindrical support posts, each having a plurality of uniformly spaced annular grooves formed in its outer surface, are secured to the shelf by means of a mounting assembly. Each mounting assembly comprises at least two separate, complementary, conical-shaped mounting members which are joined about and at least partially surround the support posts to define a sleeve. The outer surface of each sleeve is frusto-conically shaped and its inner surface is generally shaped as a right, circular cylinder. Thus, the mounting member is thickest at its bottom. The sleeves are sized to fit snugly within the shelf collars. A rib formed on an inside surface of each sleeve is sized to engage the grooves formed in the support post.
In use, sleeves are first placed about each support post such that the rib formed on the inside surface of each sleeve engages an appropriate groove in the support post at the desired height. The support posts with the sleeves mounted thereon are then each passed through one respective collar at a corner of each shelf. The collars, sleeves, and posts firmly engage each other due to their relative respective sizes. When all support posts are inserted, the shelving system is placed in position and is ready for use. As the load on the shelf increases, a radially-inwardly directed force between the collars and sleeves brings the sleeves into locking relation with the posts due to the wedging action between the collars and sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,705 (Maslow) discloses an adjustable shelving system similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508.
Other examples of known shelving systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,864 (Maslow); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,077 (Niblock); 4,799,818 (Sudimak, et al.); 4,811,670 (Kolvites, et al.); 4,892,044 (Welsch); 4,964,350 (Kolvites, et al.); and 4,989,519 (Welsch, et al.).
Although the foregoing shelving systems are well suited for many varied applications, there is a need for a formed-wire modular knock-down rack system using the structural principles, for example, of the Maslow or Kolvites Patents, but that also is particularly well adapted for use in the baking industry. Such a rack system should allow baked products such as bread, buns, rolls, and the like, to be removed from the oven, still hot and on their baking pans, and to be supported by the rack system. Individual pans could be inserted and removed from the rack system as required. Ideally, the rack system should be constructed to be as open as possible to allow for maximum ventilation so that freshly baked products can quickly cool to room temperature for further handling as need be. Moreover, the open construction of the rack system should minimize the surface area of the rack system thereby facilitating cleaning and maintaining sanitary conditions. Further, the rack system should be fabricated from materials which are not adversely affected by high temperatures and which resist corrosion and contamination by food particles, dust, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,819 (Brongo) discloses a mobile truck having removable racks for pans, trays and the like that achieves many of the objectives noted above but may not be completely and easily knocked down for shipment and storage as is desirable. Therefore, still further improvements are possible.